Afinal, Ela Gosta do Rony ou do Harry?
by muggle shipper
Summary: Todos se perguntam: De quem Hermione gosta? Confira a opinião de outros personagens e tentem chegar a uma conclusão. Fic de humor.


**AFINAL, ELA GOSTA DO RONY OU DO HARRY?**

- Claro que é do Ron! – disse um.

- Ha Ha , só porque você quer! – retrucou outro.

- Me ajuda aí, você também concorda comigo. É do Ron, não é?

- Eu... err... a-acho que é err... do Ron... – concordou um terceiro.

- Ah, fala sério! Vocês ainda estão discutindo isso?

- Peraí, não se mete não. Peru de fora não dá peruada!

- Eu não sou um peru! Eu sou um...

- Posso dar a minha opinião? – perguntou um outro, timidamente.

- Não! – disseram todos.

- Ah, tá legal, tá legal! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

- Parem com isso! – disse um outro, chegando no local.

- Ih, aí, chega agora e quer se meter!

- Claro que eu vou me meter! O assunto é a minha Hermione?

- Sua? – e todos gargalharam.

- Minha mesmo! Sua é que ela não é.

- Claro que não é minha! É do Rony!

- Do Harry!

- Do Rony!

- Do Harry!

- Do Ron...

- Ah, calem o bico! A galera do outro lado já deve estar de saco cheio!

- Ih, a gente até esqueceu deles..., foi mal pessoal!

- Bem mal né! E tem mais, a Hermione não gosta, desse jeito aí, nem do Rony nem do Harry!

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque ela gosta é de mim!

- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

- Ora, vocês são um bando de mal educados e nem se apresentaram para o povo do outro lado da telinha. – bufou – Como diria a Mione: Francamente... Eu mesmo vou apresentar vocês: Gente, esta branquicela aqui, de olho esbugalhado é a...

- Eu não tenho olho esbugalhado! A Luna é que tem.

- Ela também! – bufou novamente – Droga, eu detesto ser interrompido!

- Ele está falando igualzinho a Hermione!

- Pudera, ele é...

- DEIXA EU FALAR!

- Ok, ok. Vá em frente!

- Bem, esta aqui de olho esbugalhado e branca para caramba é a Edwiges!

- Uhuu! Aí branquinha! Uhuu! – disseram os outros.

- Assim não vai dar. – e todos se calaram, segurando o riso.

- Aquele coroa ali, com ar cansado, é Errol!

- Eu err... não e-estou err... cansado! – disse emburrado.

- Está cansado! Está cansado! Está cansado! Não dá nem no couro! A Edwiges me contou!

- Pára... c-com i-isso! – interrompeu.

- Como você bota meu nome no meio! – disse Edwiges.

- Gente, gente! Deixa ele falar senão...

- Obrigado! Bem, depois da interrupção, deixa eu continuar. Esse fedelho saltitante que fala um monte de besteira é Pichi!

- Obrigado gente! Obrigado! – disse fazendo reverência – Sei que todos devem estar aplaudindo agora e...

- Cala o bico! – disseram todos.

- Voltando! E agora, espero – olhou sério – sem interrupções!

Todos olharam envergonhados e com sorrisos amarelos.

- Bem, aquele grandão ali – e o outro estufou o peito e asas – é o Bicuço!

- Ih Bicuço, ninguém está fazendo reverência para você, aposto! – disse Edwiges.

- Claro, ninguém é otário lá do outro lado! – concordou Pichi.

- Ah, estão fazendo sim, eles sabem que... – e ele parou, vendo a cara feia do outro.

- Podemos continuar? – todos assentiram – Bem, eu sou...

- Hem hem... – interrompeu um outro.

- Hein? Ah é você? Por um minuto eu achei que fosse aquela bruxa da Umbridge!

- Merlin que err... nos livre desta p-praga de novo! – conseguiu dizer Errol.

- Ok, desculpe, eu não tinha reparado em você aí escondido no canto.

- Ah, já até me acostumei, ninguém repara em mim mesmo.

- Ah, coitadinho dele...

- Deixa eu apresentar logo essa coisa, senão ele vai encher o saco. Pessoal, aquele ali, no cantinho, verde que nem um sapo...

- Eu sou um sapo!

- He he, eu sei! É que eu adoro irritar você! Bem, aquele ali é o Trevo, o sapo daquele bobão da Grifinória.

- O Neville não é bobão!

- Ok, é meio bobão, satisfeito?

Trevo emburrou a cara e foi para trás do Bicuço.

- Cuidado aí hein Bicuço. Ele está atrás de você e só Merlin sabe onde ele vai se meter por aí. – disse Pichi.

- O que você está insinuando? Eu não...

- É! O que você está insinuando? – perguntou Trevo emburrado.

- Meninos, meninos! – exclamou Edwiges.

- Ok, ok, acho que apresentamos todos!

- E você?

- Ah sim, a propósito pessoal, meu nome é Bichento!

- É, ele é o Bicha-ento!

- Pichi, você anda muito engraçadinho!

- É err... eu s-sempre disse ao err.. Ron para n-não falar err... besteira p-perto dele, m-mas vocês err... sabem c-como é o Ron?

- Tal dono, tal bicho! – disse o gato.

- Realmente, você é a prova real disso! Mandão e metido a sabe-tudo!

- Hermione não é assim! – falou emburrado.

- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

- Ok, ela é um pouquinho...

- Um pouquinho? Você deve estar brincando! – disse Edwiges.

- Vamos parar de falar da Mione!

- Como assim? Era sobre ela a discussão que a gente estava tendo e você interrompeu! – disse Bicuço.

- Ah, Bicuço, você e o Trevo só estão aqui de favor. O papo era se a Hermione gosta do meu Harry ou daquele ruivo desses dois aí – disse apontando com o bico para Errol e Pichi – Vocês não têm nada com isso.

- Meu Harry? Meu Harry, ah... – suspirou Trevo – Aí Errol, perdeu o posto de queridinho.

- Gente, eu não tenho, nem nunca tive nada com o Errol. – disse Edwiges furiosa.

- Wiginha, n-não err... fala assim. Todo err... m-mundo já sabe.

- Wiginha? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

- Errol! – exclamou Edwiges.

- Povo, povo, vamos voltar aqui! Aqui! – disse Bichento batendo as patas no chão.

- Eu não disse? Aí ó: Hermione 2!

- Eu não vou responder a esta provocação. – disse empinando o nariz – Mas por que cargas d'água vocês estão discutindo os sentimentos da Mione?

- Ah, começou porque Pichi disse que a Hermione tem queda por ruivos e eu disse que ninguém, em sã consciência, pode ter queda por ruiv... – e Edwiges parou envergonhada, mirando a cor dos pêlos de Bichento – Ah..., bem.. eu acho que ela gosta do Harry.

Bichento a olhou furioso, mas desistiu de retrucar.

- Ah, vocês são muito tendenciosos. Eu vou dar a minha opinião, quer queiram ou não. – disse Trevo.

- Ih, vai dar piti agora? – disse Bicuço.

- O que tem eu aí? – disse Pichi.

- Não é você otário! – riu Bichento, acompanhado pelos outros.

- Ah, você falam isso porque eu sou pequeno, mas eu posso bem me virar hein.

- Viu? – disse Trevo – Agora você está se sentindo como eu.

- Diz err... logo aí T-Trevo, quel err... a sua opinião?

- A Hermione gosta é do Neville!

- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

- Por que vocês estão rindo? Ë perfeitamente possível!

- Gente, deixa ele explicar a teoria mirabolante dele. – disse Edwiges, ainda rindo.

- Ë..., bem... ela sempre ajuda o Neville nas aulas e ajudava na A.D.

- Ajuda porque o Ron e o Harry sempre fazem dupla um com o outro. Então ela fica com pena do bobão!

- Já disse que ele não é bobão!

- Ok, não vou me referir a ele mais assim. – disse Bichento.

- Acho bom!

- Acha bom? E você faria o quê?

- Eu, ah... bem... me defende aí Bicuço!

- Ahahahahaha, vai Bicucinho, defende o "amiguinho!"- disse Pichi.

- Realmente o Rony está educando você muito mal, Pichi. – disse Bicuço.

- Ah, você nem conhece o Ron direito, fica aí dando pitaco da vida dele. – retrucou Pichi.

- Realmente o Harry e a Hermione são mais meus amigos.

- Gente, vamos organizar a coisa aqui. Cada um vai dar a sua opinião e explicar o porquê acha isso. Ok?

- Parece err... j-justo!

- Bem vamos começar por quem está de fora: Bicuço. – disse Bichento.

- Eu não concordo! – disse Edwiges – O Bicuço só conheceu os garotos no 3º ano. Assim como você e também Pichi. Este então, só pode começar a falar alguma coisa por último.

Pichi emburrou a cara e fechou o bico.

- Eu err, começo e-então. – disse Errol.

- Ih, a coisa vai demorar... cada frase que ele fala, ele fica "err..." – suspirou – ofegante e gagueja. Errol, deixa a Edwiges falar!

- Não! – e respirou fundo – Vou tentar falar mais err...rápido!

- Eu acho que eu é que tinha que começar – interrompeu Trevo – Afinal foi por minha causa que a Hermione conheceu os garotos.

- Ele tem razão! – disse Bichento – Ele começa.

Dessa vez foi Errol que emburrou a cara.

- Não faz este bico não, você vai ter a sua vez.

- Bem – Trevo fez uma pose – Eu estava bem, nas mãos do meu dono, quando apareceu uma menina com uns dentões de dar medo.

- A Hermione não tem dentões! – disse Bichento fulo da vida.

- Não tem agora, porque antes...

- Além do mais o bob... ah, seu Nevillezinho também tem uns dentes imensos na frente.

- O papo é sobre a Hermione ou o Neville? – exclamou Trevo.

- Ok, então não precisa entrar em detalhes. Fala logo.

- Bem, aí apareceu essa menina de dent..., bem de cabelos cheios e cacheados. Eu juro que ouvi o Neville suspirar por ela e também ela dar uns susp...

- Ah, fala sério Trevo! Eu até acredito que o Neville suspirou por ela, mas eu duvido que ela fez o mesmo! – se meteu Pichi.

- Você não estava lá! Fica quieto!

Pichi bufou.

- Bem, voltando. Eu fiquei assustado com os dent... – ele parou vendo a cara do Bichento – Eu... ah, fiquei assustado com um barulho qualquer no trem e pulei do colo do Neville e saí dali.

- Ok, aí eles se conheceram. Posso falar agora? – perguntou Edwiges impaciente.

- Eu não acabei a minha história. – disse Trevo.

- Continua então. – disse Bicuço.

- Aí eu me escondi na cabine de um ruivo e um magrelo de óculos. Eles nem me viram. O ruivo estava se empanturrando de doces que o outro tinha comprado. Os únicos sapos que eles repararam foram os de chocolate. Aliás, uma falta de respeito com a raça dos anfíbios esse...

- Fala logo! – disse Edwiges.

- Ok, ok! Bem, um pouco depois o tal ruivo inventou de pegar o rato dele.

- Não fala nesse rato, por Merlin!

- Calma Bichento!

- Bichento tem err... razão! O Ron q-quase nunca me err... bola por c-causa deste r-rato asqueroso.

- Mas faz parte da história. – disse Trevo.

- Vá em frente!

- Bem, o ruivo estava com o rato para fazer um feitiço. De repente quem entra na cabine? A menina dos dent... ah... dos cabelos cheios. Ela disse que estava ajudando o Neville a me procurar. Eu fiquei bem escondido ali e não saí, com medo dos den... ah... do barulho que eu ouvi no trem. – disse olhando de esguelha para Bichento, que tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Continua!

- O fato é que ela meio que desdenhou do ruivo e só deu atenção ao magrelo.

- Ahá, eu sabia que alguém ía concordar comigo. – disse Edwiges.

- Ah, Edwiges, você err... há de c-convir que aquele era só o primeiro dia. Nem err...o Ron nem o H-Harry gostaram da garota.

- Mas é o primeiro indício que ela preferiu o Harry.

- Não é não! Isso é só porque ele era famoso! – exclamou Pichi.

- E por que você está se metendo, você nem...

- Estava lá?

- Ah pessoal, fala sério, na maioria das vezes a gente não estava lá para ver. A gente só sabe por fofocas por aí.

- Eu fico muito tempo com eles. Muito mais que vocês. – disse Bichento orgulhoso.

- Só porque permitem você na Torre da Grifinória! E a gente é obrigado a ficar naquele corujal sujo. – disse Edwiges com cara de choro.

- Pára com isso, eu sei que você fica paquerando um monte por lá. – disse Trevo.

- Wiginha! – exclamou Errol.

- Eu não fico nada! E pare de me chamar de Wiginha! – emburrou Edwiges, vendo todos rirem.

- Vamos voltar ao assunto. – disse Bichento – Então Trevo, para você a Hermione tem uma queda pelo Harry?

- Eu acho que é o Neville, mas..., se é para ficar entre aqueles dois, acho que é pelo Harry.

- Sabia! Sabia! Sabia! – disse Edwiges voando em volta de todos com se fizesse a dança da vitória.

- Desce aqui sua boba. Você realmente vai contar com a opinião de um sapo? – disse Pichi.

- Opa! Não me ofende não! – exclamou Trevo.

- Vai lá Errol, dê sua opinião. Sem gaguejar pelo menos – pediu Bichento.

Ela se concentrou.

- Ok, bem err... para início de conversa. A família Weasley err...sempre teve bom gosto e os meninos sempre estiveram err... bem acompanhados. Nunca ficaram sem namorada. Acho que eles err... têm um charme.

- Passando da parte dos elogios...

- Bem err... o Rony sempre foi encabulado, mas err... desde o dia que aquele Trasgo ía pegar a Hermione, ele meio que err... se apaixonou pela garota.

- O Harry também ajudou! E, como você mesmo disse, foi ele quem se apaixonou e não ela.

- Tem diversos err... outros indícios.

- Quais?

- Ela ficou err... muito preocupada com ele depois daquele err... jogo de xadrez. Foi ela quem o levou à Ala err... Hospitalar.

- Levou porque o Harry estava salvando a Escola do Voldemort.

- Huuu, ela fala o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem! – assustou-se Trevo.

- Você tem medo de dizer o nome dele, Trevo? Que covardia! – disse Bicuço.

- Parem com isso! Deixa Errol continuar.

- Além do mais err..., nas férias do primeiro para o segundo ano, eu sei que Hermione sempre se correspondeu com o Rony. Nunca soube que ela tivesse recebido carta do err... seu Potterzinho.

- O que não significa que ela não tenha mandado cartas para ele. E ele só não respondeu, porque o elfo interceptava as cartas.

- Então o err... elo com o Rony se intensificou. – disse Errol.

- E o abraço que ela deu no Harry depois de ter sido despetrificada? No Roniquinho foi só um aperto de mãos.

- Ih, Errol, a Edwiges tem razão, essa eu mesmo vi lá no Salão Principal. – disse Trevo.

- Só quem pode err... chamar ele de Roniquinho é a família err... dele, eu e Pichi!

- Ah, vai, eu gosto do Ron também, só não acho que ele é o amor da Hermione.

- Eu tenho certeza err... que ela só cumprimentou o Ron err... sem abraçá-lo, porque ela err... estava com vergonha dele perceber err... que ela já gostava dele.

- Ih, você está ficando romântico Errol. O que você fez com ele Edwiges? – perguntou Bicuço.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada com...

- Parem com isso, gente!

- Só para err... acabar minha teoria. A Hermione err... adorou do Ron defender ela do err... Malfoy, quando ele a chamou de err... sangue-ruim. Tadinho do Ron err... ficou cuspindo lesma err... um bom tempo.

- Você lembra que eles ficaram brigados um tempão no 3º ano por causa da vassoura do Harry? – perguntou a coruja branca.

- Ela brigou com err... o Harry também.

- É, mas foi tudo para defender o próprio Harry. Ela estava muito preocupada com ele. O que você me diz disso?

- Gente! Vamos concluir isso aqui que eu ainda quero falar e ainda tem o Bicuço. – disse Bichento.

- E eu, e eu! – disse Pichi saltitando.

- Isso, e Pichi. Então concluindo, Errol...

- Ela é err... louquinha pelo Ron!

- Só rindo mesmo! – exclamou Edwiges – Agora é a minha vez!

- Não! Você perdeu a vez por ser tão faladeira e interromper Errol um monte de vezes. – disse Bichento.

- Você faria isso com uma dama? – perguntou Edwiges surpresa.

- Dama? Quem sabe da tua vida é a galera lá do corujal – disse Pichi entre risos.

- O que você está querendo...

- Parem com isso! Fala Bicuço, agora você tem a palavra! – disse Bichento ignorando os apelos de Edwiges.

- Bem, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci assim, mais de perto, foi o Harry.

- Ah, sim, quando ele montou você. Você gostou Bicucinho?

- Pichi, por favor! – exclamaram todos.

- Bem, voltando, no dia em que ele foi dar um passeio em mim eu pude perceber que a Hermione ficou apreensiva e até pegou na mão do Rony.

- Isso foi só no filme! No livro não teve isso! – exclamou Edwiges.

- Deixa ele acabar!

- Bem, mais tarde os meninos apareceram lá na cabana do Hagrid. Os três. Eu pude perceber que a garota discutia muito com o ruivo, por causa do rato dele e de você, Bichento.

- Nem me fale! Nem me fale!

- Pois é, a discussão continuou, mesmo quando o Hagrid achou o rato e devolveu ele ao Rony.

- Estão vendo? Quando eu digo que...

- Fecha o bico Edwiges! – gritaram todos.

- Depois os meninos saíram, porque estavam chegando o ministro, Dumbledore e o carrasco que ía me matar. Depois as coisas ficaram confusas para mim. Em um momento eu ía morrer e vi os meninos saindo dali. Em outra eu estava sendo libertado pela menina e pelo Harry. Não vi mais o ruivo.

- É porque ele estava machucado e a Hermione usou o vira-tempo.

- Vira o quê? – perguntou Trevo.

- Ninguém está virando nada aqui. – adiantou-se Bicuço.

- Bicucinho, virar ou não é uma discussão que a galera pode ter depois. Agora o papo é sobre os garotos.

- Pichi, você me respeita, viu?

- Continua Bicuço!

- Pois é. Aí os dois me salvaram e me levaram para a floresta. Ficaram lá um tempinho. Até pareciam bem íntimos.

Edwiges ía se manifestar, mas se calou, vendo a cara de Bichento.

- E?

- E eu salvei eles lá do lobisomem e depois fomos atrás do Sirius.

- A Hermione montou em você? E aí, como foi? – perguntou Trevo.

- Gente, estão desviando o papo!

- Fala Bicuço!

- Bem, eu senti até um arrepio quando ela montou em mim.

- Tem certeza que o arrepio foi por ela ou pelo Harry que montou logo depois? – Pichi perguntou.

- Não fale assim da Hermione! – gritou Bichento

- Nem do Harry! – gritou Edwiges.

- Ok, mas que estava gostoso ter a Hermione em cima de mim, estava.

- Bicuço, eu não esperava ouvir você falar desse jeito! – disse Trevo.

- Está com ciúmes Trevinho?

- Pichi, Pichi, você não é muito maior do que eu não hein.

- Parem com err... isso! – pediu Errol.

- Aí depois eu só vi os garotos lá na sede da Ordem. Ah, e depois que o Hagrid me trouxe de volta.

- Conclusão?

- Bem, desculpem Pichi e Errol, mas eu meio que acho que a Hermione gosta do Harry.

- Uhuu! – gritou Edwiges dando novas voltas sobre a cabeça deles – 2 a1! 2 a1! 2 a 1! 3 a 1 se contar comigo! – ela bradou.

- Não demos a palavra a você ainda – retrucou Bichento fazendo a coruja branca voltar bufando.

- Pichi, diz aí.

- É do Rony! É do Rony! É do Rony! – disse ele.

- Assim não vale! Por que você acha isso?

- Gente, quer melhor prova do que aquele baile de Inverno do 4º ano?

- O Baile do 4º ano só provou o que o Rony sente por ela. Ele morreu de ciúmes! – disse Edwiges.

- E ela também! Ou você acha que ela foi com o búlgaro para fazer ciúmes no seu Potterzinho.

- Na verdade, ela não estava querendo fazer ciúmes em ninguém, mas apenas se divertir.

- Edwiges, querida, você devia pedir os óculos do Harry emprestados! – disse Pichi rindo.

- O Harry só não convidou ela em consideração ao amigo, que babava por ela. Mas ele é um otário e...

- Não chama o Ron de otário! Só a família dele, eu e Errol podemos chamar ele assim.

- Se eu puder falar, o Neville foi quem convidou a Hermione primeiro. – disse Trevo – Quer dizer, depois do búlgaro, lógico. Meu dono é que tem coragem. Infelizmente ela já ía com o Krum.

- Trevo, Trevo, você acha mesmo que a Hermione ía no Baile com o bob...ops, com o Neville? – perguntou Bichento rindo.

- Eu acho! – disse firme.

- Não teria nada demais, o Nev... – Bicuço começou e foi interrompido.

- Ih, Bicucinho defendendo o Trevo! Depois diz que não. – brincou Pichi.

- Depois diz que não o quê? – Bicuço abriu as asas para Pichi, ameaçadoramente.

- Opa, opa, foi mal! Não aceita brincadeira! Eu hein, que hipogrifo esquentado!

- Voltemos aqui! Continua Pichi.

- Ok. Bem, estava na cara que a Hermione queria ir com o Ron, só a cena que ela fez antes de voltar aos dormitórios. "Me convide antes que outro o faça e não como último recurso" – disse Pichi imitando Hermione.

- E no 5º ano err..., então? – Errol começou.

- Você já falou! – disse Edwiges – Agora sou eu!

- Primeiro vamos concluir com Pichi. Então?

- Então está 2 a 2. Ela é caidinha pelo ruivo!

- E eu? – perguntou Edwiges.

- Ok, você venceu! Vai fala logo! – disse Bichento.

- Bem – ela limpou a garganta – No 4º ano a Hermione não largou o Harry.

- Correção: ele é que não largou ela, querendo ajuda para resolver as tarefas do Tribruxo.

Edwiges fechou a cara e continuou:

- No 5º ano foi o ano em que a Hermione deu mais provas de quem ela gostava.

- Claro, o beijo antes do jogo de Quadribol, o agradecimento pelo perfume, o...

- Você vai deixar eu falar! – gritou Edwiges.

- Você interrompeu a gente um monte de vezes! – disse Pichi

- Continuando – ignorou ela – Aquela boboca de olhos puxados morreu de ciúmes do Harry com a Hermione porque ela pediu a ele para encontrar com ela no Dia dos Namorados.

- Mas ela...

- Não me interrompa, por favor. Aposto que você ía dizer que era por causa da AD e tal.

- E foi isso mesmo!

- Se era só por isso, onde estava o seu ruivinho do coração? Por que não estavam juntos?

- Sei lá!

- Ah, está vendo? A AD era só uma desculpa.

- E o beijo que ela deu no Ron, antes do jogo?

- Beijo de amigo, seu bobo. Beijo por beijo, ela vive beijando e abraçando o Harry também. O que você me diz?

- É diferente!

- Ih, vocês vão ficar nessa até que horas hein? – perguntou Trevo.

- Vou continuar se vocês deixarem. Bem, ela sempre esteve ao lado do Harry. Foi ela foi quem deu a idéia da AD e mais, foi ela quem indicou o Harry para líder. Vê se ela indicaria o Rony. Ha Ha Ha!

- Isso não quer dizer nada, afinal foi ele quem havia visto aquele cara de cobra e lutado com ele.

- Você não err... vê o óbvio? – perguntou Errol.

- Isso! E o que me diz do 6º ano? O Harry arrastou asas lá para a nossa ruivinha gostosinha e...

- Pichi, não err... fale assim da Gina!

- Ah Errol, vai dizer que você não acha ela gostosa? – disse Pichi, apoiada por Trevo e Bicuço.

- Bem err.. ok, ela é sim, mas não precisa ficar bradando isso aos 4 cantos.

- Eu prefiro a Mione! – disse Bichento.

- Claro! A queridinha dele!

- Eu prefiro o Harry! – disse Edwiges.

- Se você preferisse a Mione ou a Gina, eu iria estranhar, Wiginha! – disse Pichi e todos gargalharam, menos Edwiges e Errol.

- Parem, parem! – disse Bichento ainda rindo – Mais alguma coisa a seu favor Edwiges?

- Ele ficou com a Gina, porque a...

- Ah pára com isso! Ele gosta da ruivinha e a Mione estava morta de ciúmes do Ron com aquela loira falsa da Lilá.

- Ciúme não, despeito, porque todo mundo estava se "arrumando" e ela estava sozinha.

- E por que então ela "soltou" aqueles canários no Ron?

- Eu já disse: despeito.

- Por Merlin, alguém me ajuda a abrir mais os olhos esbugalhados da Wiginha! Ela não enxerga!

- Primeiro: meus olhos não são esbugalhados! E pare de me chamar de Wiginha!

- Edwiges , Edwiges... e aí, algo mais?

- 3 a 2! – falou decidida – Minha teoria ganhou!

- Peraí, peraí, você esqueceu quem mais pode falar dos sentimentos da Mione!

- Quem? – perguntaram todos.

- Ora quem! Eu!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, esquecendo-se de Bichento.

- Sou eu que estou sempre perto dela. Fico no Salão Comunal com ela, nos dormitórios e ainda volto com ela sempre que ela vai para casa. Eu sou meio que o confessionário dela.

- Ok, então, oh confessionário, diz aí, ela gosta do Rony ou do Harry? – perguntou Trevo.

- Bem, eu acabo de empatar esse jogo: 3 a 3!

- Sabia! É do Ron! É do Ron!

- Vai dizer que ela conversa com um gato! Que ridículo!

- Bem, não é bem uma conversa. Às vezes ela solta uma ou outra coisa.

- Então dê um exemplo! – pediu Edwiges.

- Ela sempre diz: "Puxa Bichento, quando é que aquele idiota vai enxergar que eu gosto dele?"

- Ela não disse o nome de qual "idiota" é!

- Mas está na cara!

- Pode ser até o Neville. – arriscou trevo e se encolheu atrás do Bicuço.

- Se for pensar que ela disse "idiota", pode ser o Neville mesmo. – desafiou Bichento.

- Vocês são muito grossos! – disse Trevo amuado.

- O que mais ela diz, Bichento?

- Bem, quando ela acaricia meu pêlo, eu não presto muita atenção, vocês sabem né? Ninguém é de ferro!

- Ela só acaricia os err... seus pêlos porque você também é ruivo. Ela err... finge que está com Ronald.

- Boa sacada, Errol! – disse Pichi.

- Você acha que eu não posso ser acariciado pela minha dona, só porque ela gosta de mim? – perguntou emburrado.

- E por que você acha que ela comprou exatamente você, para início de conversa?

- Porque eu sou fofo, gostoso e lindo.

- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

Bichento levantou o rabo e eriçou o pêlo em desafio. Todos pararam de rir.

- Ela disse mais uma coisa que praticamente denuncia a sua paixão pelo ruivo.

- O que foi?

- Ela disse, logo depois que a Gina e o Harry se beijaram: "Estou tão feliz pela Gina!" então eu deduzi que o tal idiota só pode ser o Ron.

- Ela disse isso porque naquele dia a Grifinória ganhou o campeonato de Quadribol! Por isso ela estava feliz pela Gina. – falou Edwiges.

- Eu desisto! – disse Pichi fingindo que voaria dali.

- Ficou 3 a 3! – disse Bicuço.

- Eu considero vitória! – disse Edwiges.

- Por quê? – perguntou Bichento.

- Pich e Errol são suspeitos para falar, porque pertencem ao ruivo. Bicuço e Trevo, ambos de fora, ambos sem ligações estreitas com os envolvidos, deram o voto para Harry.

- E eu? Eu não sou nem do Harry e nem do Ron. Sou eu que convivo com ela. Eu compenso o fato destes outros dois aí serem do ruivo.

- Isso, o Bichento compensa! Ele sabe melhor que ninguém!

- Ele não sabe melhor do que eu! – disse uma voz vinda da porta.

- Ih, quem é essa loira oxigenada aí, querendo se meter na conversa alheia. Nem conhece os garotos. – disse Trevo.

Todos olharam surpresos, aguardando a resposta.

- Eu não dei tanta liberdade assim para vocês não hein. – disse ela.

- Aí galera, se fazendo de engraçadinha – disse Bichento.

- É, isso aí. Quem é a madame que sabe melhor do que nós de quem a Mione gosta?

- Meu nome é J. K. Rowling.

- Xiii, agora a gente se ferrou! – disse Edwiges escondendo a cara entre as asas.

- Fedeu geral! – disse Pichi.

- Agora é que eu não apareço mais nos livros mesmo. – disse Trevo entristecido.

- E então Dona Rola, ops, Dona Rowling, de quem a Hermione gosta? – perguntou Bicuço.

- Dona Rola? Ahahahaha! Só pensa nisso! – riu Pichi, para o olhar de fúria de Bicuço.

- Diz só para gente. Ela gosta do Ron, não é? – perguntou Bichento.

- É do Harry, certo? – perguntou Edwiges.

- Diz! Pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamaram todos juntos.

- Se vocês não sabem, não sou eu que vou dizer. Aguardem o 7º livro e terão a resposta definitiva. Fui!

E saiu, ainda ouvindo ao fundo:

- É do Harry!

- É do Ron!

- É do Harry!

- É do Ron!

- Oh gente impaciente... – resmungou ela.

**FIM**

**N/A: Não sei se já há alguma fic com só estes "personagens". De qualquer forma, tomara que tenham gostado! Beijos!**


End file.
